Malice, Scorn and Unloved
by BlackEyedSally
Summary: Wendy is back. But she is not well; infact she it not herself, she is Red Handed Jill. She therefore seeks the help of her once former foe Captain Hook. Can Hook help her? Or will he seek out his revenge on the former Wendy lady? Or will he fall in love?
1. A New Era Begins

Chapter 1: A New Era Begins

A dark figure of a man lay slumped on a pile of rocks within Black Castle. From within the shadows of the rocks a young woman watches the man. The man began to stir and appears to be in pain.

"_Should I tend to this man's wounds or let him die?" _thought the woman. The man began to stand on his feet; he gave heavy sighs and moans as his muscles ached each moment with intolerable pain.

As the woman gazed at the man more intently she did not realised she had kicked a small pebble which unfortunately made a rather loud noise and caught the attention of the man; who was now upon his feet and taking in his surroundings. His eyes searched the rocks and coves of the castle; she stepped back further into the darkness.

"Who's there?" questioned the man, who from the woman's point of view she could only make out that he was tall; in fact possibly taller than her.

There was a flash from the storm from the outside; this of course gave a bit more light to the dark castle in which they both stood. At first he did not see her when the flash showed her area of hiding. Then by the second flash his and her eyes met. His pierced forget me not blue eyes penetrated her hazel eyes. She did not find herself afraid but entranced. Again another flash this time it revealed his curly black mane, black moustache and goatee. The flash also revealed her long wavy hazelnut hair.

Her heartbeat was racing; her pupils had grown larger as she noticed the sharp hook of steel on his right arm. Her mind was racing through her memories she knew this man; she gazed into his eyes one more time only to realise it was him.

"It's you!" said the young woman, "Your Captain James Hook"

"You know me Madame?" questioned a rather baffled Hook.

"Indeed I do sir and you should know me; please do not say you forget so easily like Pan" replied the woman who now walked closer to Hook till eventually she was face to face with him. Once more Hook penetrated her eyes; it was as if he were searching for a lost memory. And there it was in the corner of her hazelnut eyes, the girl that was once there, the girl he once knew.

"Wendy Darling?" replied Hook in astonishment.

"No not Wendy that girl is dead. It's Jill now. Red Handed Jill" stated a rather angry yet somewhat calm Jill.

"What happened to Wendy Darling?" asked an intrigued Hook.

"She died when Pan did not return to her every spring as he had promised. Her love for Pan was not worth living for since he did not return; so she grew up. She became an adult; at first she hated it but as day passed from dawn to dusk she started to enjoy being an adult. She changed and eventually made her way back the Neverland, where she would stay for the remaining of her days but not at Miss Wendy Darling oh no but as Red Handed Jill" replied Jill

"So there is nothing left of Miss Darling?" questioned again Hook.

This made Jill's eyes turn a most venomous green which was of course was reaction of jealously and hatred to her once former self. She could not believe that her old enemy Hook cared more about Miss Darling than Red Handed Jill the pirate who nearly stayed upon the Jolly Roger.

"SHE IS DEAD!!!"Shouted the vexed Jill and with this she backed away from Hook walked down a pair of stone cold steps which led her deeper into the Black Castle. Intrigued by the former Wendy and the now Red Handed Jill; he chased after the young woman. She heard him chase after her; fortunately it had stopped lightening so once more Jill hid in the shadows of the rocks watching Hook.

"JILL?" asked Hook searching with his eyes in every direction of Jill.

"Leave me be Hook" replied Jill icily.

"Jill you can't live here it is far too cold. You will catch your death here if you stay any longer." said Hook trying to tame and seduce her out of the shadows.

"Ha. I was not but 18 when I came back to Neverland, it has been 5 years that I have lived here; I hardly think I'm going to die tomorrow."

"If you stay here any longer you will die. Also because you are a woman and technically speaking your living in my castle; I will not stand for such behaviour when all I've offered is to take you back to my ship and take care of you. Stop playing this stupid mind game girl! " his eyes had turned a slight crimson red as he was growing weary with her and yet his eyes still searched the castle for her.

Jill's eyes now turned a most bloodied red and her hair turned to a fiery red; this yet again gave away her position. But she could not care for she was angry and vexed just like the demon himself. Hook gazed at her with horror "_What has become of her? She never use to change so easily?"_

"I am no longer a girl Hook, I am a woman. A girl is a child. And that child is dead. I am a woman of scorn, jealousy and malice." Her eyes where now burning with a passion of hatred. She then looked at her reflection in the dark water.

"What has become of me?" her hair and eyes now turned back to her normal hazelnut. She turned her cold hazelnut eyes back to Hook's cold forget me not blues. "Can you still help me?"

Hook only gazed with her a thought of sadness and pity for what had become of his little Red Handed Jill.

"I can only try Jill...I can only try"

**Author's note: Hey guys this is my 1st fanfic I hope you like it for now.**


	2. The Riddle of Red Handed Jill

Chapter 2- The Riddle of Red Handed Jill

Upon the vessel in a large and luxurious sized cabin were Hook and Jill. Hook sat behind his golden mahogany desk while Jill stood by a mirror with her back towards him.

"Do you have any slightest idea what might have made you become so ill?" questioned Hook as he gazed at the figure of the woman.

"I can't remember much at all, if I am to be honest. It's just every time I get angry or vexed I become a different person. I become this fiery vixen of hell and I can't control it. The sad and pitiful thing about it is that half the time when I am this monster; I secretly enjoy It." she sighed and started to speak once more "You can't say you do not understand me Hook for you are exactly the same are your not?"

With this remark he gave a most twisted smile which suggests that he did know what she meant. It seemed strange to James Hook that this girl had become somewhat like him.

"Aye, I do know what you mean; but this is beside the point. You have to try and remember how you became so ill Jill otherwise I can't help you"he said as he glared at her with a sense of comfort.

"I cannot remember!" she shouted across the room and turned to face Hook with her eyes now turning to the bloodied red.

"You must try! And don't you dare show your anger to me, I'm trying to help you woman!" he said with a twist of anger in his voice and as he stood up from his desk.

"I can show my anger to whoever I please! And as for your help, I can't remember asking for it! " she replied in a fiery tone; her hair was now the fiery red. She ran across the room to lunge herself towards Hook with nails ready to scratch his face off. Fortunately for Hook he was of greater strength and power so he grabbed her hands only to then throw her on the ground near his chest of draws. His eyes had now turned to the crimson eyes of hatred.

"You stupid ungrateful little harlot; pay attention to me you asked for my help. It appears as though you have a split personality. I'm trying to help you but I can't if you don't try to remember. Now are you willing to co-operate or not?" he said as his eyes watched her silent form

Jill did not reply she just lay there silent.

"Jill?"

Hook walked towards the slumped body of Jill that was lying against his chest of draws.

"Jill?"

Still she did not reply; Hook's eyes now turned back to his pierced forget me not blues. As Hook gazed at her he noticed a large amount of blood spreading across the floor from behind her head. He lifted her head up only to notice a large bloodied crack.

"Jill?"

This time she responded her eyes wide open. Her eyes turned back to those friendly hazel ones

"Jill?" he asked again but in a much smoother tone than before.

"It was a red vile...I found it in a rock pool by Black Castle. I presumed it was wine."

"A red vile?"He gazed at her with shock when he heard her words.

"I think it was your poison; that you use to make out of the corner of your eye. So indeed I have become very much like you...owww." she now fixed her upon Hook who was now kneeling beside her and was pressing a piece of fabric onto the back on her head.

"You're bleeding rather heavily from the back of your head. You're going to have to have it stitched up."

"I need to... find..." said Jill slowly

"Who?" he questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

Her eyelids started to close.

"The child..." Jill replied with a very drowsy and slurred speech.

"Which child?" he questioned her once more.

Jill did not reply this time for she had fallen asleep. Hook gazed at her sleeping form; realising that it would take him along time to understand the riddle of Red Handed Jill.

AN: I should have staed all the charcters belong to J.M Barrie and G.O.S.H. I am getting no money from this just to clarify.


	3. The Child

Chapter 3 – The Child

It was a mere three days before Jill fully awoke from her slumber. During the course of those three days Hook had Smee stitch her head wound. He had also ordered her some new clothes ordered; for she had been wearing a long creamy silk dress, which was now tattered and dirty. Hook also began to wonder what Jill had meant by "The child" did she mean Pan? Or was she just confused and unaware that she was talking utter nonsense?

Jill awoke on a golden and crimson bed of fine silk. She turned her head from side to side stretching her neck muscles, she then stretched her body. She heard footsteps walking towards the door; she did not move, she watched in silence to see who was to enter. Her heartbeat was racing her eyes where wide as she waited in anticipation. Eventually the door burst open; it was Hook. He glanced at her for a moment and made his way towards his desk .Jill still laded on the bed in silence.

"I see you're awake eventually" said Hook who didn't even look in her direction.

Jill did not reply but she just nodded. Hook then looked up towards her and saw an expression on her face that he hadn't seen since she was child. It was her face of innocents and confusion; he smiled at this for all he had seen from her so far was her temper. For Hook to see this expression on her face it was like a long lost memory.

"How are you feeling?" he eventually said.

"I am well" is what she could barely croak out. She then looked down at her feet as if she were ashamed.

"You're very silent this morning?"

Again Jill did not reply. Hook now showed a form of concern in his blue forget me not eyes. He now walked towards the bed. Jill heard the creak of the floor boards and quickly tilted her head up to see Hook advancing slowly towards the bed. She moved swiftly from the bed and moved towards the wall.

"Jill?"

Hook advanced quickly in Jill's direction and trapped her against the wall. She held her head up high. Hook noticed her eyes were all teary.

"Jill? What is the matter?"

She looked down and tried to speak but nothing came out. Hook gazed at her for a moment and then backed away from her. He sensed there would be no point in pursuing the matter if all she would do is cry and not speak. He then turned around and walked backed to his desk. He sat in his chair and started to read a book which was laid out in front of his desk. Jill then slid down the wall and gazed at the bed.

"Where is Jimmy?"

Hook glanced his head up towards this rather odd question and simply replied "Jimmy?"

"Yes Jimmy. My son. My child"

Hook glared at her with bafflement.

"You have a son?"

"Yes" her eyes now looked in the directly into Hook's eyes. Again Hook moved from his desk and walked towards Jill this time though she didn't move. He eventually sat down beside her.

"Why did you flinch in fear just then from me?"

"You triggered a flash back...a memory that haunts me." She replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"A memory?" Hook grew somewhat interested in this and he listened intently.

"Before I back here, to Neverland. There was one night in London when I took a mid-night stroll to easy my mind on family matters. I walked in Kensington Gardens; the moon was big and bright. The crickets were making a most lovely noise. It felt like a dream, it was to turn into a nightmare though. I sat upon the grass lying there gazing at the stars; when suddenly I was ambushed by two men. They grabbed me dragged me into the bushes and started demanding me to take my clothes off and if I didn't I would get hurt. So I did as they said and next thing I know I was being raped. They eventually left me. I told no one about it; not even my family. Within 2-8 weeks I realised I was pregnant and I thought that my family would be disgraced by it. So I ran away, I lived on the streets for most of the pregnancy. I gave birth to Jimmy; but I thought why should my child live in this world when there are such fascinating things in Neverland such as the lost boys and pirates. So I left him in Kensington gardens where I watched him laugh for the first time and there a fairy took him to Neverland. When he flew with the fairy, I then flew back myself. But I have not forgotten him. I have been searching this island for five years now and I still haven't found Jimmy"

Hook gazed at her with sorrow and sadness. At least now he knew a little bit of her riddle.

"All I want Hook is my little boy in my arms. Where I know he is safe" she now gazed at Hook with sadness but as she gazed him she felt a small warmth of safety and security.

Hook of whom hated mothers; strangely enough wanted to help Jill and he had a soft spot for her. He even thought of her as a daughter at one point and so he said "We shall look for him in the morning."

And with this she hugged Hook. "Thank you"

Hook did not find it vulgar to be hugged by her it actually felt rather nice. Then again Hook hadn't been hugged by a woman by a long time; so to be hugged by Jill was treasure and a treat.


	4. Strange Feelings

AN: Hey you guys I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while I've been having a really hard time. I hope you like the story so far. If you want something to happen you should email me on here. I bet some of you wondering if your going to be introduced to Jimmy. Well you will be but in all due time.

And Big Thanks to Wildbubblesroam---I think that how you spell it XD eep you've been such an inspiration thank you!

And once again the charcters all belong to J.M Barrie and G.O.S.H

Chapter 4 – Strange feelings

Have you ever questioned the true thoughts and feelings of Captain James Hook? I believe you have; for I have too. Hook was a man of feeling to some degree. He clearly had emotions even if he was the most feared pirate in the whole of Neverland. After receiving a hug from Jill, he sent her outside for some fresh air for she had been stuck in the cabin for a few days. Once she left the cabin, Hook then moved towards his window and contemplated on what he should do with Jill once she found Jimmy or if she found Jimmy. Should he use the once former Wendy as revenge against Pan or should he keep Jill for his own purpose? So many thoughts appeared before him that reminded him of his wickedness and his true pirate like nature. So far Hook had been a gentleman to Jill, and this he questioned why hadn't he raised his Hook to a rather delusional and crazed woman such as Jill. It may have been because that she was a woman or simply because he had always had a soft spot for his little Red Handed Jill. And the more Hook thought about it he realised that he was actually thinking about Jill. As Hook thought about Jill and what to do with her; he heard a gunshot being fired. He walked towards his door and opened it to see one of his crew members lying on the floor dying Hook could not make out who it was , one man named "McClain" was holding a flintlock pistol in his hand aiming at Jill who was up in the rigging.

"McClain! What are you doing?" shouted Hook who was walking towards McClain who was standing near the middle mast.

"That bloody wench; who ever she has just slap"

Hook gazed up to see Jill with her glowing red.

"This bloody wench that you called me has may have slapped you however you deserved it! That scumbag of pirate next to you Hook wanted to have me on the deck right there for his own pleasure! The man who lies dying on the deck was trying to help me!"

Hook glanced around and saw the man dying only to realise it was Smee. Hook's eyes turned to crimson red.

"You shot Smee? And you're holding a gun against this ship's most valued treasure."

With this all the crew looked at Hook intently.

"This wench lads, is our most sacred treasure that we ever had. She was once aboard this ship before but this was a long time ago. She was child then and great teller of tales. Do you remember who she is?" he gave them all cold stare.

"She's just a whore Captain! Worthless and let's be honest not a very pretty being!"

Those were the last words of McClain said for Hook slashed through him with his steel hook. McClain's bloody splattered and went onto Hook's face. Hook did not care though.

"This woman you see before you; is our old friend Red Handed Jill the former friend of Pan" Hook now turned his gaze back up to Jill who was still in the rigging. Without looking Hook said "Starkey! Bill Jukes! Go and help Smee."

"Aye Captain" was what they both said.

Jill now faced the sea with still a very firm grip of the rigging.

"Jill, will you come down now?" asked Hook

Jill did not reply she just gazed at sun light on the horizon of the sea and noticed how it sparkled. How the sparkle of the sea reminded her of Jimmy's own sparkling blue eyes. She wondered whether Jimmy had truly forgotten about her. As she thought about Jimmy she turned back around and noticed that forget me not blues had not stopped once looking at her. As she thought about Jimmy she came realise that subconsciously she had named her son after the infamous Captain James Hook, with this she gave a small cheshire cat grin and eventually made her way descent down the rigging.

Hook by now had noticed that all his crew members had stopped working and Jill was being a bit of a distraction to them all, since she was of course the only woman on aboard and that they hadn't seen a woman in a good several years.

"Back to work you pack of ingrates!" shouted Hook and with this his crew members did as they were told.

Jill eventually landed on the deck and for some rather odd reason she started to giggle. Hook just gazed at her first still yet again trying to understand the riddle of Jill. Jill then walked towards Hook and gently whispered "Allez-vous me laisser vous embrasser?"

Hook glanced at her with disbelief had he just heard her say "Can I kiss you" ?

"Jill?"

Jill gazed into his eyes knowing she had confused him.

"I'm sorry Captain" with this she ran inside the cabin; Hook quickly pursued her.


	5. Drinks, Promises and Feelings

Chapter 5- **Drinks, Promises and Feelings**

Jill quickly ran inside the cabin with her heartbeat pounding against her chest. She locked the door to the cabin so Hook could not enter. Jill questioned why she had said "Can I kiss you in French?"

"JILL! LET ME IN!" she heard Hook cry.

Jill gazed around the cabin and noticed she had in fact entered Hook's cabin; she noticed a very large glass cabinet which inside consisted several large bottles of alcohol. She realised she mustn't have seen it before (then again she was still recovering from her head wound).

"JILL PLEASE LET ME IN!" shouted Hook from outside the cabin.

Jill made her way to the cabinet and poured herself a glass of rum; she quickly downed it and poured herself another. She knew Hook would find away to get into the cabin and it was only a matter of time. As she waited for Hook to enter she picked up her glass of rum and started to read Hook's maps. She eventually grew bored of reading the maps. Again she downed her glass of rum. She made her way back to the glass cabinet of alcohol and grabbed a full bottle of wine. She then made her way to Hook's bed and started to open the bottle when she saw Hook enter the cabin through the window.

"Care to join me?" she said with the bottle's neck in between her cleavage. Hook could not but help have a small smirk on his face at the image before him. Jill gazed down and realised where she was keeping the bottle captive. Jill then undid the cork of the bottle and placed the whole of the bottle's neck in her mouth; she then began to down the wine. Hook just watched at Jill deep throated the bottle.

"Do you enjoy deep throating the bottle?" Hook asked as he licked his lips with lust.

"I do; but I'm sure I could find something much better in value and in taste" she said now handing over the bottle of wine to Hook. Having given Hook the bottle she made her right hand hover above his crotch and then grabbed it. "I'm sure you know exactly what I mean by that Captain."

Hook took a swig of the bottle and eyed up Jill. He never realised before much she had changed since he last saw her. She clearly had matured and supplied the sporting appearance of a fine young woman. Hook took off his crimson jacket and placed it on his chair.

"I do know what you mean" he said as he started to unbutton his white top. Jill grabbed the bottle from his hands again and started to down the remains of the bottle which was in fact a good half a bottle. Once she had finished the bottle the very tipsy Jill noticed what Hook was doing.

"Hook if we find my son what will happen? Where will we live? GOD it's hot!" she said as she started to remove her white blouse and lower black corset top.

Hook glared at her with much annoyance.

"Jill my beauty I shall promise you before the day is out we shall find your son" he said as he now pulled off his white blouse.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" she asked within her slurred speech and smell of wine lingering on her tongue.

Hook clearly getting irritated and some what aroused each moment as he saw Jill reveal her upper flesh decided then that he should keep this woman for his own purpose of satisfying his lust.

Hook pushed Jill onto the bed and whispered into her ear "you're just going to have to trust me then aren't you?" he said as he raised his hook to her chin. Hook who was now lying on top of Jill started to kiss her neck; with his good hand he let his fingers slip through her hair. He eventually made his way to her lips. So soft and gentle he almost became scared in case he destroyed the perfect smile. And for the second time in his life time he saw Jill's hidden kiss; the one she had once bestowed upon Peter Pan so long. He gazed at her for a while and wondered what his life would be like without his little Red Handed Jill; he wouldn't deny it but ever since that last fight with Pan and when she had cursed him to his own demise with the phrase "Old, alone, done for" he realised though she had chanted the words back then he could see in her eyes she never meant it for she was a child then so lost with feelings of a boy who could never love her and above all things would never grow up.

"James; what are you thinking about?" said Jill

Hook immediately snapped out of his hypnotic gaze on Jill and simply responded "I was thinking about how...wait did you just call me James?"

"Yes that is your name is it not?"

"Yes but since when were ..." Hook could not finish his sentence for there in his warm cabin; his little Red Handed Jill captured his lips with her own.

Jill thought to her self " Why does this feel so right? It's probably just the drink. But then again i've always admired the man since childhood"

Once Jill had finished kissing Hook on the lips she noticed a small child gazing into the cabin window. The boy had long brown shoulder length hair, he appeared to be wearing baggy trousers and a dirty green top. Jill gazed at the boy's face one more time and noticed his sparkling blue eyes.

"JIMMY!"


	6. If you seek Jimmy

Chapter 6

**If you seek Jimmy**

The boy just stared at Jill; with a confused look on his face. The young boy flew away from the window; Jill quickly ran towards the cabin door when Hook grabbed her by her wrists.

"LET ME GO! HOOK!" she cried out in much distraught. "He's my son; I must go after him!"

"Jill...he's gone and he won't remember you as his mother!"he said as he tightened his grip on her.

"He will remember; at least let me try!" with this Jill loosened her grip and ran out of the cabin.

Jill ran towards the long boats; she turned around and noticed Mason, Noodler and Bill Jukes were watching her.

"HELP ME GET THIS BOAT DOWN INTO THE SEA!!! NOW"

"But Miss ..." replied Mason who stepped forward to grab hold of the ropes which held the boat in place.

"NOW!!!" she shouted with rage.

The three men knew never to argue against a lady when she is angry as it only furthers there mood and state of mind. So the three men did as they were told. It was not that belong before Jill was in the boat rowing ashore.

Eventually our Jas. Hook left his cabin and noticed the three men staring out to sea in the same direction. Hook made his way towards the three of them.

"Can one of you piltch rats please explain to me why you aren't at your stations?" he said as he pointed he sword to the three of them.

Both Noodler and Mason looked at each other as if to say "You tell him!". It was of course Bill Jukes who spoke.

"Aye Captain; you see the young Jill requested the use of a long boats. She appeared to be in a much angered state; that we cowardly blackguards didn't dare argue with her. So we naturally helped the young lady."

"So you let her take one of my long boats to go ashore without my permission; and you fear a mere woman more than I myself?" questioned Hook with a tint of red in eyes which clearly showed his annoyance and anger towards his cowardly crew. But it was not just the crew he was annoyed with oh no he was annoyed with Jill.

Noodler hid behind Bill Jukes; whilst Mason hid behind Noodler; they really were a pathetic excuse for men.

"Get back to your stations!" Hook shouted with a disgusted and angered tone .

With this the three men went back to there duties. Hook just gazed out to sea to see Jill rowing ashore. He just gave a small smile and silently spoke "Good luck Jill!"

Jill eventually made it ashore; oh how her arms ached from rowing. As she pulled herself out of the boat she felt the warm sand underneath her feet. So she tied the boat to a near by tree and began her search for Jimmy. How the day swiftly past to nightfall. She searched the entire Jungle all day and still no Jimmy. She began to give up on ever finding her son; she was tired and hungry. So she decided to lean against the nearest tree and began to cry; when she heard a giggling noise from a small distance. Jill ran towards the direction of the laughter and watched from behind a bush a pair of small boys laughing in the middle of the air. One of them was Jimmy and the other looked very familiar; but Jill quickly dismissed the unknown boy.

"I have very interesting news to tell you Peter; it's of Hook!" said Jimmy as flew to the ground.

Peter just sat cross legged in the air; "Oh really; do tell!"

"I saw Hook with a lady!" he said as began to lie on his stomach.

"A lady? But there are no ladies in Neverland dear Jim!"

"But I saw her through Hook's cabin window; she was giving him a thimble! She acted rather odd though..."

"What do you mean?" asked Peter as flew to the ground.

"Well when she saw me; she shouted JIMMY! It's strange she knows my name yet I don't know her. What should we do?"

Peter stood there in silence thinking about what to do; " Let me go and investigate you stay here look after the others!" with this Peter flew away.

Now Jill had her chance she walked over to Jimmy who was lying down.

"Jimmy; why are you lying down?" she asked as stood in front of Jimmy.

"Who are you lady?" replied Jimmy stiffly as he stood up quickly whilst pulling out his dagger.

"I'm your mother Jimmy...I'm sorry i didn't find you any sooner it's just...it's been so hard."

"Your not my mother...your a pirate lady aren't you!" he shouted with anger in his voice.

"But i am Jimmy; look how come I know your name?" she questioned as she pushed his dagger away from her.

"Hook could have told you! Plus my real mother is dead. My other mother goes by the name Wendy" he said with a sense of pride in his voice.

"You mean Wendy Moira Angela Darling?" she said trying to sound convincing

"What? How? Look even if you were my mother I'd completely disown you" he replied with such venom in his words that it tore Jill's heart to hear her son say that.

Jill ran with her broken heart towards the long boat and began to row back towards the Jolly Roger "but we are mother and son..."

**AN: hey guys sorrys its been so long; i hope you like the story...please feel free to review and critize my work. Or give me some vague ideas. Thanks for readin you guys! lots of love Cazzah**


	7. Your teary eyes hold a secret

**Chapter 7**

**Your teary eyes hold a secret**

Jill eventually boarded the Jolly Roger and saw Captain James Hook standing at the helm. Hook had been observing his crew at work; he eventually caught a glance at Jill who appeared to have teary eyes. Jill began to walk across the deck with tears in her eyes; how she loathed herself for not being a proper mother to Jimmy. Jimmy had decided not to acknowledge Jill as his mother and it was his words that were being repeated in her mind "_**Look even if you were my mother I'd completely disown you**_" How that sentence was full or scorn. And as the words finally rang in her mind for the final time she collapsed to floor. All the crew stopped what they were doing and stared Jill who was sobbing away. Mason saw that she was in need of help; so he walked towards Jill and placed his hand out and said "Miss; do you want to be escorted back to the Captain's cabin?" Jill looked up to him through her cloudy teary eyes and quickly placed her hand into his and gave a simple nod.

Captain Hook had watched the entire scene from the helm and noticed Mason leading Jill towards his cabin; during this none of the rest of his crew were back at work with this he shouted " GET BACK TO WORK YOU PATHETIC TOE RAGS!" and so the crew went about there normal duties.

As Mason finally reached the door of Hook's cabin he turned around and gazed Jill who seemed to be distant. He grabbed both of Jill's hands and said gently "Miss; I do hope whatever has upset you that eventually you shall feel better." Mason wiped away one of Jill's tears with his thumb and whispered "Plus I don't think the Captain would like to see stained tears on his Jill forever. Too be honest the entire crew doesn't like it when you cry not even I do." Mason finally opened the door to the Captain's cabin and gently pushed Jill into the room.

Jill slowly walked towards Hook's bed and sat down; she eventually fell backwards on her back and lay there silently crying to herself. After a good five minutes Hook entered the cabin and walked straight towards his desk; as he looked through his desk for something of great importance he heard Jill sobbing away upon his sheets. Hook eventually put down all his papers and gave up searching for whatever it was he was searching for and made his way towards his bed.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked as he sat on the bed.

Jill turned her head the opposite way to Hook. "I found Jimmy and told him I was his mother but he wouldn't hear it. He said his mother was dead and that even if I were his mother he'd completely disown me. I'm nothing to him now. I am worthless and dead."

"Jill..." Hook said as he lay next to her with his face now facing the same direction as her. "Jill you are not dead and you are certainly not worthless. You are a fine beautiful sapphire Jill you can't be worthless. And as for you being dead you're far from it you have as much live and spark than any other woman I know or have met."

"Do you really mean that?" she asked as she turned to her side to face Hook.

"Jill; your son has spent months maybe years here not knowing the truth of his mother. Don't give up on him; he was probably upset that you spoke about his mother ...you I mean and he is in denial because of the lack of truth."

"Thank you James...For everything." With this she kissed him on the cheek and looked straight into his blue forget me nots "James..."asked Jill with bewildered look on her face.

"Yes Jill?"

Jill then turned away to her side again with Hook against her back. "Nevermind..."

"Jill what is it? Tell me my dear!" he said as he pulled Jill back to her side to face him.

"It is nothing..." she said as she tried to turn to her side again but Hook would have none of it. Hook pulled Jill back to him so that she was facing him and saw her starting cry once more.

"What's this I see? My little Jill crying?" and it was then that Captain Hook noticed something hiding behind Jill's teary eyes a secret long kept hidden for many years. "You have secret to tell me don't you?" he asked as he used his curve of the hook to tilt Jill's face towards him. "Tell me Jill"

Jill could not lie. Not Hook; but he was right she was keeping a secret from him. A secret that she had always held close to her heart. "James; I love you" she said as she snuggled into his chest. "I have always loved you since I was a child. Even when I bestowed my kiss upon Peter I never truly loved him. It was always you in my thoughts; you had always entranced me. Even when I chanted Old, Alone and Unloved when I was sending you to your own demise I never truly meant it. I shouted those words because I knew I could never have you. I'm sorry James; I'm so sorry I sentenced you to your death; I'm so sorry for giving my kiss away and I'm sorry I love you"

AN: Sorry to have left you on a bit of a Cliffhanger here people but you're just going to have to wait a bit longer to see what Hook's reaction is...and what Mason's is when he finds out. hehe


	8. The truth is a lie it's self

Chapter 8

**The Truth is a lie it's self**

James Hook could not believe what his little Jill had just told him. He knew she always found him fascinating but he never realised how much she fascinated him. Now Hook was never a man to show his feelings for he was a pirate and pirates never show their feelings for a woman; not even their own mothers. However Hook did feel something for Jill; in fact he had been experiencing some strange feelings for her the past few days; he knew it was something but he couldn't really decide whether it was love or lust. Hook just gazed into her eyes hoping to find an answer but he couldn't.

"James...do you love me back?"

What was he to say? He knew he couldn't tell her the truth because he himself didn't know the truth. So Jas. Hook did what only a pirate can do; he lied.

"Love..." he gave out a small chuckle "My dear I think you have been mislead by my actions and words towards you. You see I am a pirate I have been so for most of my life and if I see a woman in my way or upon my ship I shall some how someway seduce her and ravish her. You aren't the first woman I've lusted over. You see my dear you are whore to this ship and to me. Do you really think I could possibly love a crazy young woman such as yourself? No. Jill I do not love at all. "

Jill quickly got up out of the bed and walked towards the cabin window with her back against Hook whilst tears began to form in her eyes.

"So...Captain since I am your whore; how come you haven't ravished already? How can you say you don't love me? You said before I am like a fine jewel and ever since I've come aboard this ship I have only received kindness from you?"

Hook just lay there on the bed knowing what he had said was a lie. He knew it was not only hurtful for Jill to hear but hurtful for him too. All Hook could do was lie to her to keep her from knowing the truth.

"Jill; you can be such a stupid brazen hussy at times." he said as he pinched his nose. "I was merely seducing you my dear. I have very little feelings for you; what do you expect I am a pirate."

Jill turned around to face Hook on the bed. And if you saw her you'd realise she was full of anger and hate. Her eyes had turned to bloodied red and her hair had changed to a fiery colour. "So I have been made fool. My son has disowned me. The man I thought I loved has only been playing me along all this time. So I am stupid brazen hussy am I? A whore for you to slake your lust? Fine but you shall never receive or hear any kindness or compassion from me James. I gave you my heart once and you shall never have it again. I shall be cold towards you from this day on."

Hook gazed at her with wonder and sadness for he had lost possibly the only woman who could love him and all because he was uncertain of his feelings. Hook quickly got up off the bed and walked towards Jill. "Jill; my dear" he said as he held her wrists. "I never wished to mean to hurt you but that is the truth." Jill quickly pulled away from with more anger glowing in her eyes. Jill then ran towards him and pushed him on the bed; she quickly straddled him and then placed her hands around his neck and started to tighten her grip. Hook tried to push her off him but he couldn't she too became strong for him to over power. Hook began to feel the air escape from him he had to do something to stop her from choking him to death; so he moved his hook towards her face and made a deep cut from the right hand side of her face to her chin. Jill pulled away and quickly tore a piece of fabric from her gown. She pressed the fabric to her face as she began to taste the blood drip down to her lips. Hook mean while had just begun to gain his breath back. Eventually Hook and Jill gazed at each other in silence.

"I thought you never wished to hurt me?" she said in spite.

Hook merely glanced down with shock. It was then Jill noticed something she hadn't seen before in his cool blue eyes. What was it? She then cupped him by the chin by her small hands.

"What are you hiding from me James?" she asked with so much honey oozing out of her mouth.

Hook quickly turned away from her and tried to hide the lie. "It's nothing of your concern Jill."

Jill merely ran in front of him and gently scanned his eyes. "James?"

AN**: Hey guys i hope you like the story atm...im really enjoying it. please read and review. Thank for the guys who have add this to an alert and thanks for favouriting this story ta ... X**


	9. Love of my life one day ill fly away

Chapter 9

**Love of my life; it's time for me to fly away!**

Jill had grown tired from asking James to tell her the truth. Her tears had stained her pretty face; which Hook didn't find all that amusing or appeal for that matter.

"So you have very little feelings for me?" asked Jill with a calculating glare.

"No...I have no feelings for you at all" answered Hook coldly.

"Fine; since I mean so little to you James...I shall never talk to you again." Jill stormed out of the cabin with her young heart bleeding of love. Jill then decided to hide in the crow's nest and stay there until Hook fell asleep.

Within a mere few hours after his much heated debate with Jill over his feelings for her; he had drank 3 bottles of rum and small bottle of whiskey. Hook knew secretly that probably that was worst thing he could ever do to any woman. Hook eventually made his way towards his bed and fell asleep.

Jill mean while had been contemplating as to what to do. She had two options; one was to stay with Hook and be his piece on the side or the there was option number two where she could go find Jimmy and convince him that he was her son. Jill did not want to leave Hook but she knew she'd end up getting heart ache from him and herself.

So our fair young Jill climbed down the rigging and made her way towards Hook's cabin. As she entered the cabin ; she saw the black haired captain face down on his bed fast asleep. She made her way to his desk and began to right a letter.

_**Dear Captain James Hook;**_

_**I must regret to inform you that I can no longer stay on board this ship with you. I have offered you my love and yet you throw it back in my face. I do not regret however your help as I am most grateful. But as a mother I have a duty to find my son and tell him the truth..Do not look for me James, I am not your captive. You were my love of life but since I am not wanted it is now time for me to fly away. **_

_**With love**_

_**Red Handed Jill**_

_**(Your Wendy)**_

Having wrote the letter Jill then place the letter in a sealed envelope of which it said "James". Jill quickly left the cabin and quickly pulled out of a pocket a small bag of fairy dust. She walked upon the deck and gazed at the stars for one more time on the Jolly Roger; with this she sprinkled the pixie dust upon herself and flew to shore of Neverland.


	10. What have I done? For she is gone!

Chapter 10

**What have I done? For she is gone!**

Hook awoke the next day and sensed something different in the air. But what was it? He got out of bed and changed into his dress robe for he had forgot to change last night but then again he was ever so drunk. After he had changed he made his way towards his desk and began looking at his maps.

"SMEE!" shouted Hook with a banging headache .

Smee quickly entered the room but he seemed unsettled "Yes Captain?"

"Could you please get my bath sorted for me?"he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes Captain...anything else?"

"Yes; send Jill in...I need to talk to her; I think I may have upset her" with this pinched his nose.

"Erm Captain about Jill..." Smee gave a wide smile which to Hook meant bad news.

Hook grinded his teeth with annoyance " Spit it out man! What's the harlot done now?"

"Captain maybe it's best you sat down." Smee tried to calm down his captain but it didn't seem to work.

"SMEE!" shouted Hook as he raised his hand of steel at Smee's face.

"She's gone Captain...Noodler said he saw her fly away last night well early this morning with a sad face."

Hook just froze there on the spot for a couple of seconds when he looked away from Smee and made his way back to his desk when he noticed the letter with his name on. Hook hovered his good hand over the letter and thought maybe it would be best if he read it alone .

"Smee; if you wouldn't mind leaving me alone" he asked with a sense of fear in his voice. The fear in his voice wasn't to show at Smee. It was Hook's fear of having lost possibly the best thing that had entered his life.

Smee left without a word and Hook began to read the letter.

Now if you watched James Hook long enough you could see tears begin to form in his eyes. He could not believe it his Red Handed Jill had gone. How he cursed himself inside his mind for driving her away.

**AN: Hey you guys im sorry for not posting many chapters up recently been busy at uni. I hope you like whats going on. I know these last two chapters were short but ive been tired and i knew you needed a update for the story. **


	11. Do not betray us mother!

Chapter 11

**Betrayed by a mother.**

Jill eventually landed on the shores of Neverland and gazed at the Jolly Roger one more time "If you truly loved me James you would have come for me. I hope you die alone and unloved."

Jill then ran through the dark forest using only the moonlight and the stars to help guide her to Peter's hideout. She was surprised she still remembered the path to Peter's hide away. And there is was the largest tree in Neverland. She wondered how Peter would react to her having grown up. Jill straightened her now tattered and torn night gown that James had given to her only a few days ago. She was frustrated at this because she was wearing something that reminded her of him. She then walked up towards the grand tree and knocked on tree. Then silence...she began to wonder if the boys were all asleep so she walked away from the tree when she was all of a sudden caught and tangled in a net high above in the air.

"Oh blast!" cursed Jill.

Then all the lost boys came rushing out with their weapons all ready in their hands.

"We've got one lads!" shouted a young boy with short brown hair, there was group of triplets, a small baby looking boy and her son Jimmy.

"Haha we've got you know pirate!" shouted one of the triplets who pointed his small dagger to Jill's leg.

Peter then came out of the hide away and flew around Jill who was entangled in the netting.

"So Hook's sent another pirate to spy on us? Now before we kill you would you like to tell us who you are?"asked Peter as he pushed the netting.

"My name is Red Handed Jill also known to you Pan as Wendy Moira Angela Darling; the Wendy lady...your mother!" shouted Jill as she was getting irritated by the netting.

"Who?" answered Peter who was generally confused.

"Oh! Nevermind will you let me down? Pan!" shouted Jill "If you let me down I promise I won't run away. Then you can observe me and maybe then you will remember me."

Peter gave her an uncertain look and quickly sliced the netting of the ropes and Jill landed with a thud. "Lost boys surround the prisoner!" and with this order the lost boys quickly complied. Peter gazed at Jill for a good five minutes and eventually he remembered. "Wendy?" Peter slowly placed his hand on her face. "What happened to you?"

"I grew up Peter; I didn't want to...I waited for you each spring but you never returned...you forgot about me...so I grew up...I had a son." She glanced over at Jimmy. The lost boys and Peter looked at Jimmy and Jill and noticed the similarity between the two.

Jimmy grew tired of the lost boys and Peter gazing at him and quickly shouted "She is not my mother; even if she was she's a pirate...a adult...a traitor...she's in love with Hook. Aren't you **MOTHER**!"

Jill sighed for her son was right she did love Captain Hook. "Yes...but he does not love me back. Plus I've come for the one treasure I shall always love for he is of my own blood...Jimmy as much as you shall deny me as your mother I shall always love you...you're my son."

Jimmy then and there became over fixed with tears and love. "Oh mother! I'm sorry"

Then soon all the lost boys were wanting hugs from Jill and some began shouting "Red Handed Jill; please be our mother too!" Jill simply nodded for she could never get rid of her mother tendency.

Peter then spoke aloud "If you are to be our mother; then you must promise to stay here! And if you break this promise Red Handed Jill; you therefore will be banished from Neverland . "

Jill gazed at the children who were all hugging her and giving her pleading eyes to stay; how was she to refuse. But what of James Hook? The Man she had grown to love?


	12. Growing up

Chapter 12 – Growing up

AN: OK it's been a good few months since I last posted so I owe you all a big apology. Work and university got in the way and alas me muse had flown away from my grasp.

So dear readers our beloved Jill had found her son and life seemed to be blissful. Where as for Jas Hook he had not only barely slept he had not eaten since the departure of Jill.

Jas Hook had spent most of his nights and days even locked inside his cabin either playing the most hideous and ghastly music upon his harpsichord or drinking rather large amounts of alcohol.

It was one windy night Mr. Smee decided that enough was enough. He had to get his Captain back even if it did mean throwing a bucket of water all over. So Mr. Smee walked into his Captain's cabin with a bucket of freezing cold water and saw Hook in a fixed state of mind holding onto a large bottle of rum whilst lying in his chair and growling like a dog.

Hook was completely oblivious to the round man.

So Smee threw the cold water at his Captain.

Jas Hook was less than impressed but Smee had managed to snap him out of his strange maddened state.

"Blazing Hell Man… What in god's name do you think your doing?"

Smee in the first time in his life shouted a Jas Hook.

"**For Pete's sake captain. You've been hiding in here for god knows how many days. Making the must disgusting a depressive music known to man. Even Beethoven would be turning in his grave. Stop acting like such a spoilt child. Getting yourself all depressed over the fact you lost the best thing that has happened in your life. If you love the damn wench so much go and get her!"**

After this burst of words Smee left the cabin.

Jas Hook moved towards his mirror and saw a most ghastly image of himself. Smee was right.

"Smee's right you know." He said towards his reflection.

His reflection gave a simple nod.

So Jas Hook collected himself and decided then and there to go retrieve his pirate bride by any means necessary.

Jill mean while wondered if her Captain had forgotten about her.

Ever since she had returned to the under growth the children were constantly asking her to read, cook and play with them. Which she didn't mind. But she did ever so long for a civil and intellectual convosation. Most of the children where asleep. Apart from Jimmy.

"Mother?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes my darling" she said as she cradled Jimmy in her arms.

"You've not been happy these past few days…why is it?"

"I'm tired my darling. So would you be if you had to look after 7 lost boys"

"I don't think it's that"

"Oh…and what do you think it is?"

"I think your miss Hook too much. Do you?"

"Yes…that is true."

"If you miss him why don't you go after him?"

"My My haven't we grown up?"

"Ever so slightly.

"No my darling I promised to look after you."

"May I go outside to get some fresh air?"

"Yes go on then but do be careful."

With this Jill kissed Jimmy; but little did she know that as soon as Jimmy left the hideaway he had quickly flown towards the pirate ship to go see the man who his mother loved.


	13. Do you love her?

Chapter 13- Do you love her?

Jimmy eventually landed aboard the Jolly Roger and hid behind some barrels how fortunate it was that Mr Smee caught him and dragged him into Captain Hook's cabin.

"Captain, I caught one..." said Smee

Hook was sitting at his desk when he noticed Smee was holding a boy in his hands.

"Did you hell catch me?"shouted Jimmy who stood on Mr Smee foot which made Smee let go of the boy.

Jimmy walked towards Hook and gave him a dark calculating look. "Look Hook; we have to have a talk about my mother Wendy"

Hook glanced Smee and gave him a nod to tell him to leave and so Smee indeed did leave.

"Right Hook...My mother has been miserable for the past few days and it's because you've upset set her. I think you've broken her heart"

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Go after her demand her back!"

"What if she doesnt want me back?"

"She does she's been crying in her sleep!" shouted JImmy

Hook just signed and gave a disturbed look.

"Do you love her?" asked Jimmy

"Of course I do!"

"Then why keep her in pain and yourself for that matter?"

"It's complicated Jimmy!"

"Why did you deny her the first time round?"

"I don't know?"

Jimmy sat down on Hook's desk and looked at the floor.

"I have a plan, meet me at mermaid's lagoon tonight at midnight."

"Why?" asked Hook a tad baffled.

"Because I'm going to bring mother to you so you can declare your love to her!"

"Very well...but what of Pan...he's bound to get suspicious if you and Wendy leave your hideaway at night."

"You leave that to me." with this Jimmy moved of the desk and bowed before Hook. "Good night father"

Hook glanced at the boy slightly stunned by the fact he had called him his father.


	14. Declaration of love

Chapter 14 -Declaration of my love for thee

Hook had indeed left the Jolly Roger and went to the Mermaid's Lagoon for midnight. He stood gazing at the lagoon; he then heard a rustling noise behind him he quickly pulled out his sword only to see Wendy accompanied by Jimmy.

"Wendy"

"James?" answered Wendy with teary eyes.

Jimmy quickly left his mother and hook alone whilst he kept look out for the lost boys and pan.

Wendy ran into his arms and cried out loud.

"Why ever are you crying you silly woman?" he said as he glanced at his lover.

"Because I missed you and I thought you'd never want to see me again."

"Wendy what I said was completely out of order and was in truth a bunch of lies. I do love thee. I just couldn't bring myself to admit it I was letting my pride for the Jolly Roger and being Captain get in my way. Does thou ever think could forgive a cold hearted sea fool?" he said as he gazed into her eyes.

Wendy quickly embraced him a placed upon him a chaste kiss. "Oh James"

"Wendy" said Hook as he pulled away from her and knelt before her. "Without you in my presence within the past few days I've been driven mad and constantly cannot but think about. I've realised you are what I need in my life. So would thou do me a great honour and be my wife?" with this Jas Hook pulled out a small bow which he opened to reveal a diamond ring.

Wendy stood a gape at the sight . "What?"

"You heard me Wendy Moira Angela Darling I wish for you to be my wife."

"But you will grow tired of me and fall in love with another" Wendy began to move backwards but Hook quickly grabbed her by the waist so she was infact having her back to him.

"Wendy...That will never. NEVER happen; I love you and you alone"

Wendy turned around to face James. "But James..."

"I will not ask again Miss Darling, will thou marry me?"

Wendy then quickly embraced him and passionately kissed him and answered his question "Yes!"

Let us leave the couple entwined with one another to which we can only assume led to their passion play.


	15. Jimmy's Betrayal

Chapter 15- Jimmy's Betrayal

Jimmy had made it back to the hideout with all the lost boys still asleep in their beds. All except Peter; Peter was sat in his throne playing his pipe until he noticed Jimmy walk towards the burning fireplace.

"Where have you been Jimmy?"

Jimmy turned around in shock; he never expected Peter to be up this late.

"Nowhere Peter" said Jimmy in cowaring voice.

Peter moved out of his throne and advanced towards Jimmy and swiftly pulled out his dagger and pointed it towards Jimmy's chest "Your lying!"

"No; I'm not Peter!" cried Jimmy

"Where's Wendy then?"

Jimmy gazed at Peter with wide eye "Shes...She's"

Peter then gazed at Jimmy with slight shock and horror; he noticed something he hadn't seen before but within the past few days Jimmy had aged rather quickly. "You've grown up! You've betrayed me Jimmy! How could you?"

"I couldn't help it Peter...I suppose I did it for my mother!"

Peter backed away from Jimmy and gave him a dark sneer. "Her? She made you grow up?"

"No Peter it wasn't like that"

But Peter heard none of it.

"Where is she Jimmy?" shouted Peter with anger.

Jimmy looked to the floor trying not to look at Peter in the eyes.

"She's with Hook isn't she Jimmy?"

Jimmy looked up at him with shock

"Peter please let Hook have Wendy...She seems happier with him. He seems ok!"

Peter gazed into the fire; Jimmy moved towards Peter only to have Peter punch him to the ground.

"This time Jimmy; not only will Hook pay but so will your mother. His Red Handed Jill!"

Jimmy tried to get up to the floor but Peter pointed his dagger towards his throat "I'll deal with you late Jimmy; as of now you are not to leave this hideout and if you do...I will kill you myself!"


	16. Motherly Instincts

Motherly Intincts

Wendy awoke the next morn beside Hook in a small cove beside Mermaid's lagoon. Yet she sensed something was not right; she felt a sudden sharp pain in her stomach. It was as if she had a deep connection to something or someone. And then it hit her. Her son...Jimmy; she then quickly turned to Hook and shook him.

"James...wake up!" cried Wendy

Hook still sleepily growled "What is it woman?"

"James... I think Jimmy's in trouble!"

Hook sat up and motioned Wendy to come and hug him.

"No...James...We must go find my son...I think he's hurt. And something else isn't right."

Both Hook and Wendy glanced to the sky.

The skies where grey whilst a distant cackle of a thunderstorm began to stir.

"Pan" hissed Hook.

"Oh...I can't stay here. I have to find Jimmy!" with said Wendy quickly got changed. But before she could even leave the cove Hook quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Wendy. Where are you going?"

"After my son. I just told you!" she said as she pull away from him but to no avail Hook pulled her back towards him.

"Wendy. I'm your husband now. Do you expect me to let you wonder off with out any protecting?"

Wendy glanced at him with a uncertain look. " We are not married yet Jas Hook. You need Smee to be temporary Captain in order for us to be wed"

"That is beside the point Wendy. If I am to be your husband at least let me protect you."

"Very well. But we must find Jimmy soon James. I sense he's in alot of danger!" she said as she pulled him out of the cove.

"The game's a foot then" answered Hook as he and Wendy began their search for Jimmy; unaware that the child of immortal youth was keeping an eye on the couple from a distance.


	17. Flying High and your bound to die!

Jimmy hid in the corner of underground lair crying and snivelling.

"Stop crying Jimmy! Here I brought you some food!"said Peter as he stood before him.

"Peter what do you want from me?" asked Jimmy as he wiped away the tears.

"I want you to stay here and be my friend!"he said as he sat next to him.

"But I can! Still be your friend Peter!"said Jimmy as he moved away slightly and to try and claim the dagger hidden under a bunch of leaves.

"We can't if your mother is a pirate!" Peter then noticed Jimmy moving away.

Peter then punched Jimmy "Your just like your mother!"

Jimmy sick of being a coward snapped and lashed out on Peter.

The pair wrestled in the mud; Jimmy kept on punching Peter in the face whilst Peter kept on punching Jimmy in the stomach.

"Jimmy?" cried a femine voice

Jimmy paused to look up through the hole of the entrance to see two sets of feet "Mother?"

Peter kicked Jimmy off him and ran out for the former Wendy.

Jimmy chased after him.

Peter flew up into the sky and then dived for Wendy but Hook pulled out his sword to which the dual between youthful boy and aging man began.

"Trust you Hook to steal all my friends!"

"Deal with it boy! You will die alone and unloved!"

Jill rushed to her sons side and cuddled him.

Jimmy began chanting "Alone! Unloved! Alone! Unloved!" soon Jill joined in.

As the fight between Hook and Pan continued with the chanting in background continued Peter weekend.

"No I won't lose" cried the spoilt boy

"But you've lost Pan!"

"No!"

Peter kicked Hook in the balls. He quickly went for Jill and picked her up and flew to a great height.

"Why Wendy! Why?" cried Peter.

Jill gazed at him and replied "I grew up! I fell in love! You've made me become like this! You promised you'd come back after me you never did so I thought the best way to hurt you was to grow up! Now either let me live with Hook and Jimmy or die Peter!"

"I'd rather see you die Wendy than be with him!" shouted Peter

"So be it Pan!" with this Jill pulled out her golden dagger from under her skirts and stabbed Peter in the heart.

Hook and Jimmy at this point were watching from clifftop and were chanting "Alone! Unloved" at the top of their voices; but as soon as they saw Peter fall from they sky both Jimmy and Hook cried out at the sight of Jill falling from the skies!"

"NO!"

**AN: Okay big apologies here for not updating but ive had a bad few months or rather year so I hope this is good enough for you lot their is only two chapters lefts sorry hope youve enjoyed this love ya all blackeyedsally.**


	18. Safety in the hands of your FRIEND

Jimmy flew after both the falling figures, he caught his mother first by the wrist and made her clung onto him around his neck. He then dived for Peter and caught him.

"Jimmy? What are you doing?" cried Peter.

"Am taking you to the Indians; am not about to let my only friend die on me!" answered Jimmy infuriated by how it all came to this. "Mother I'll drop you off with Hook."

"But Jimmy..." cried Jill as she hugged her son.

"I'll come see once Peter is well enough."

Jill nodded.

Jimmy flew towards Hook who still standing at the clifftop as he waited for three of them.

"Captain take care of my mother; I off to go and seek help from the Indians."

Hook nodded as Jimmy securely let Jill touch land.

Jill and Hook watched as her son flew off with Peter.

"Best be getting back to the ship me love." said Hook as he encircled her with his arms.

Jill nodded.

Eventually they made there way towards the ship and once on board they lay on the bed together in his cabin.

**AN: Right guys am not impressed I feel as though this story has epically failed me. I have no idea how to end it. To be honest I think its a pile of Sh!t sorry :(**


	19. A treasure and skeletons in the closet

A little treasure and a devastating revolation

Coldness crept in through their cabin doors that night. Jill watched as her beloved slept next to her; she brushed his long black curls away from his face. She then moved out of their bed and sat in the chair next to the window admire calm serene view of the sea and pale moon light. She glanced her view of the stars that of one which was a pale pink and very large. But it was not a star is was a fairy. It was the fairy Queen Alandra. Queen Alandra was not a queen of the fairies but she was the queen of dreams. As the pink fairy moved towards Jill, our fair Jill become enticed into the land of slumber.

Alandra flittered into the cabin and sat next to Hook ; she closed her eyes and placed her hand upon his head and asked into his ear "Captain James Hook what is you want most in life?"

Hook in his sleep spoke in a murmured tone "Jill and freedom from Neverland".

Alandra then flittered across to Jill and asked the same question to which Jill replied "James …and his children"

"Then Wendy Moira Angela I give you the gift of life and Captain James Hook I hear by break the curse of your captivate to Neverland. I pray your lives will both be a happy" with this Alandra flew into the midnight sky.

Jill awoke the next morning and was to say the least scared when she found a large baby bump on her stomach.

She shrieked that it frightened Hook out of bed.

"Blast it woman!" he growled as he used his Hook to slash through the bed sheets and when he saw her his mouth was a gape.

"Why didn't you tell?" asked Hook as he walked across to Jill to hug her and caress the bump.

"I didn't bloody know! How come I'm so far gone?"

"Where are we?"

"In Neverland"

"Right and Neverland is filled with what?"

"Magic?"

"You do realise the baby will be more and likely be born by tonight. Neverland usually doesn't like to wait for a birth of child so it speeds up the pregnancy." He said as he kissed her neck.

Jills eyes became wide with shock. She then questioned how would he know of such a thing. She pulled away from him. "How would you know of the speeded pregnancy?"

Hook then lost his smile "I have had many lovers in the past Jill; many have claimed me being a father to their children. I took no heed. They said such rumours to steal my money. But when the children were born I realised that certain facial feature were indeed mine. I have as far as I am aware of a possible of 3 children."

Jill became infuriated with this revelation "You what?"

"They currently reside with their mothers….I refused to take them on or acknowledge them as my own; plus a pirates ship is hardly a place for children Jill."

"Yet you chased Pan for years, I am pregnant with your child; I was here when I was a child. Do you intend on casting me aside with your child? Am I and this child of little value? "with this Jill left the cabin crying her eyes out.

Hook sat on the bed filled with self-loathing; if he were to be a father again. He needed to make amends with the rest of his children first before he could win Jill back again.


	20. The Visions of Belle

A small young girl gazed outside a very small building. The girl had little green eyes and curly black hair and wore a long white night gown.

"Belle?" shouted a female voice from downstairs; the girl turned her head and walked towards her door.

"Alice? replied the small young girl.

"Will you come downstairs?

Belle descended down the stairs and as she entered the hallway she saw her slightly older sister wearing her dark green corset with black stitching and a long black skirt. Her Alices her unlike her sister Belle was of a sandy blonde colour but she none the less inherited the long cascading curls; she even possessed her fathers cool forget me not eyes.

"I see your ready for work Alice" said Belle as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Belle I've told you many a times if neither of us work then we shall live on the streets."

"Father will come back for us one day Alice!"

Alice bit her lower lip in anger " Belle its been 13 years since he walked out on us! He is a pirate! he placed his duty towards his ship before his family!"

"But...But...Alice!"

"Belle stop this on going dream of being reunited with father it will never happen! Happiness with happen to either you or me! Even if he did come back for us it would have to be someone whod control him to for him to see us!"

"You mean a woman to control his heart?"

"Perhaps"

"I had a vision the other night Alice"

Alice rolled her eyes she never enjoyed it when her sister told her the dream she had they often about her father fighting the infernal child who had stolen him away.

" More dreams about the flying brat?"

"No this time it was about a young woman she is older than you and I. Perhaps in her 30's I don't recall. She placed her hand upon her stomach and lies next to our father. She loves him. She once loved the boy who flies above us."

"Your visions as your call it are no more than childless hopes. Grow up Belle. Think what woman could ever love Captain James Hook?" with this Alice grabbed her long black velvet cloak and exited the small home.

Belle ran towards the living room window and watched as her sister walked threw the cold cobbled streets. As she watched her sister fade away into the distance she saw a tall slender woman but not so slender that she could not hide a bump upon her stomach. Her wavy light brown hair caressed her skin. The long white dress and white shawl everything about this woman was identical to the woman of her vision.

Belle could not contain her excitement any longer could this be the woman that she saw her dream or not she must know now she left her home and chased after the older woman.


End file.
